


Sea Wanderers

by scroopcadash



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Historical, Original Character(s), Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scroopcadash/pseuds/scroopcadash
Summary: Well the title is in the works, but this is a story about, primarily, a young woman named Saoirse. She's theoretically  a hobbit, having family from the Shire, but she has never known it as home.Her father is a sailor, and has been for decades. He was a Took, afterall, and they were always more adventurous. This is all set WAY after the War of the Ring, or even the epilogue. This is when the world starts shifting, when the maps change--and the world spreads apart.





	Sea Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

> Lolz, hey. Let's get going. I'll try to post relatively often. Enjoy! :)  
> Saoirse is a bit of a bratty bitch when you first meet her. Ah well.

A shoe-clad foot, and then another one appeared on top of the weathered rail of the old ship, The Beyond. The weight shifted forward, and at nearly a position to leap, a gust of wind came racing from nowhere, and up billowed the many skirts of a young explorer.   
She still leapt, cackling excitedly, and landed in a roll upon the cobblestoned bluff of an unfamiliar land—alright, she’d been here before, but that was years ago, and now it seemed magically different, and she loved it.  
“MEARA, COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT!” She called up to the deck of the ship, where another girl with dark hair, stood standing, looking slightly less determined than the girl before her, indeed, she looked frightened.  
“I don’t know Saoirse, this can’t be safe!”  
“To hell with safety! It’s fun! Just push hard off the rail and you shouldn’t get wet!”  
Meara looked nervously over the rail into the murky harbour water. “I don’t think Father would want us doing this!”   
But even as she said it. She stepped onto the railing very carefully, and trying to muster the courage, leaned slightly forward, and leapt.  
Saoirse clapped excitedly as her sister nearly hit the water, Meara was not so graceful, and landed not rolling, but painfully on her feet.  
Saoirse grinned and hurried to help her sister stand up, but Meara was not attempting to get up, but stayed in the same position she had landed, a look of pain coming to her face, and then she collapsed in a heap.  
The older sister’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and she quickly crossed to her sister and slapped her smartly on the face. “Mear, wake up. You’re fine, did you twist your ankle—again?”  
Meara moaned and opened her eyes slowly. “Ouch—what happened?”  
“You’re an oaf and you landed on your feet’s what happened. I told you to roll, moreover I taught you to roll, you should have done it instead of panicking.”  
Meara moaned again and did not bother to get up, Saoirse stood up in a huff and hurried to the gangway of the ship, calling over her shoulder as she went. “Just stay there…not like you’d move!”  
Her younger sister didn’t even respond.  
Saoirse crossed to the ship and scanned for a particular face, not spotting it, she stormed across the main deck and threw the door of the Captain’s office open.  
“COLIN, ARE YOU IN HERE?” She screamed.  
There was a loud *whump* and a moan, as the door at the other side of the office opened. A young boy of about fourteen years or so appeared, rubbing the back of his head, a dusting cloth held in the other hand.  
“Aye Miss Saoirse, what can I help you with?”  
Saoirse rushed forward and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him into the sunlight and to the portside of the ship near where she and Meara had leapt. “COLIN, Do you see someone fallen on the ground down there?”  
Colin peered over the edge and gasped. “Oh no, Miss Meara, is she alright?”  
“Well how am I to bloody know? I don’t know anything about medical stuff!”  
Colin nodded and hurried across the ship and down the gangway, rushing to Meara’s side.  
Saoirse shook her head, laughing quietly.  
“SHE’S FINE!” the cabin-boy called up breathlessly to Saoirse.  
“WELL GOOD!” she then stood on the rail again, carefully aiming and then leaping from the ship again. She stood up and glared at Colin.  
“What would I have had to tell Father, were Meara not alright?”  
Colin’s mouth, formerly agape, shut, and turned into a stoic stare.  
“I know what you do Saoirse--.”  
“’That’s Miss Saoirse,’ idiot.”  
Meara was attempting to stand up now, Colin helping her carefully.  
The twelve-year-old grimaced at her older sister. “Don’t be so mean Sha.”  
Saoirse rolled her eyes and lifted one of Meara’s arms onto her shoulder and walked with the disgruntled cabin-boy and her hurt sister, back to the ship.  
Captain Cedric Took was just coming from a small building sitting just over a knoll that overlooked the harbour. He bowed swiftly in the doorway, then with a laugh, turned to go up the road towards a large building with candles flickering in the windows, though be it high-noon.  
Saoirse moved from supporting Meara as they began up the plank to the ship, and hurried off down the road. “I’ll be right back!” She called behind her as she rushed up the knoll and along the row of seaside buildings. A breeze blew strongly from the water, carrying with it the smells of the port-city. These smells were often pleasant, and welcome; but, sometimes an odour would mix with the salty air, which made Saoirse wish she hadn’t a nose.  
This was one of those times. She inhaled deeply, squinching her nose up, and then hurried into the building that her Father had disappeared into, not even pausing to read the creaking weathered sign.


End file.
